


Songs For Silent Films

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Beer can wreathe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reita is pining, Secret Crush, classy mofos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Uruha is an artist and Reita swears he'll make a move next year.</p><p>Or:  Reita pussyfoots, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs For Silent Films

_ _

_2002_  
  
It’s not like Ruki can afford a wreath, so Uruha makes the wise decision to hang an atrocity of shredded beer cans on the younger’s apartment door.  
  
Aoi smirks, hair a particularly radiant shade of red this week, and pokes the contraption with a black-nailed finger. He declares it an avant-garde masterpiece and the vocalist has to nip his tongue lest he bites, _“Like the bloodbath on your head?”_. The silver metal gleams obnoxiously even in the dim lighting of the hallway. Ruki scowls slightly in the doorway, not appreciating the sore sight of a beer-can-wreath marring his emerald green door.  
  
He hears a breath of laughter at his side before he feels the nudge of a wine bottle (that probably cost two weeks’ worth of savings) at his side.  
  
Reita leans against him, smelling like nicotine and rock-star-starvation, and grins, “It’s charming.”  
  
He still has the randomly placed braids in his hair from the live they did yesterday and a few black streaks clipped in here and there. Ruki still can’t get used to seeing the bright, bleached locks – even though it’s already been a week since Reita self-consciously fingered a strand of gold and asked Ruki if he liked it.  
  
Ruki tears his eyes away from Reita’s wide grin, all lips and teeth and mirth, to glance at the mangled wreck on his door, “It’s stupid.”  
  
Reita nudges the wine bottle further into his side, making Ruki squirm away slightly, and hums contentedly, “But it’s _our_ stupid.”  
  
He snorts, smirk breaking out from his scowl. He eyes Reita in amusement and lets out a bark of laughter, snatching the bottle of cheap wine from the elder’s grasp, “Then let’s be stupid.”  
  
He doesn’t notice the soft look Reita gives him as he turns around to head back inside where the meager festivities of a broke Christmas are being held.  
  
It’s later when there’s wine in his blood that Reita finds his fingertips sliding towards Ruki’s unoccupied hand on the couch they’re seated upon. The younger is looking away, smirking at some antic Uruha is trying to pull off with five beers in his stomach. From the disgruntled noises and indignant squawk from Kai, Reita can absently tell it isn’t going well.  
  
But he can’t bring himself to look and be amused. Rather, he slowly creeps his hand forward, chastely brushes against the skin of Ruki’s pinky. Sighs.  
  
 _Close enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: November 30th, 2011


End file.
